blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Art - Fiction
Poems Sleep Well Beloved - By amenity http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1867473/1/Sleep_Well_Beloved A poem about Deluvina Maxwell finding the Kid's body in Pete's bedroom and mourning her loss. AU The Ultimate Debt - By ScentedBubbles http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3635773/1/The_Ultimate_Debt A poem about John Tunstall Billy's Poem - By An-Outlaw-A-Lady http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4088112/1/Billys_Poem A poem about Billy the Kid Doc's Poem - By An-Outlaw-A-Lady http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4099247/1/Docs_Poem A Poem about Doc Chavez's Poem - By An-Outlaw-A-Lady http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4108808/1/Chavezs_Poem A poem about Chavez Short Stories Red Wine and Sand - By Lea Of Mirkwood http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1290679/1/Red_Wine_and_Sand_A_Love_Story The unorthodox love and lust of Jane Greathouse, the prostitute, and Billy the Kid, the outlaw, and the story of their passionate affair. (Please note this is a mature story.) Necessary - By Lea Of Mirkwood http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1335961/1/Necessary Yen Scurlock in New York City, 1881, receives a letter from New Mexico about her husband, Josiah (alias Doc) who has been missing for the last two months. Sixteen and a Thousand Moments - By Zeech http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1430922/1/Sixteen_and_a_Thousand_Moments Billy the Kid in his last hours, from the point of view of a middle aged citizen of Fort Sumner. Drowning in the Sea - By Zeech http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1450319/1/Drowning_in_the_Sea Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh left his gang for dead in Stinking Springs, including the man that saved his life only hours before. Weeks later, in the darkness of his room, the consequences reach a disturbing climax. Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1529807/1/Arkansas_Dave_Rudabaugh A collection of the adventures of Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh. Where the Whirlwinds Sleep - By Zeech http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1555871/1/Where_the_Whirlwinds_Sleep In the quiet of the aftermath of the Stinking Springs shootout, Billy finds reconciliation and forgiveness from a slowly dying Doc Scurlock. AU Somewhere in this Night - By Zeech http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1576320/1/Somewhere_in_this_Night Dick Brewer is left at Blazer's Mill, thought to be dead by the Regulators. A stranger finds him and brings his strength back, but when he is fully recovered he finds the world does not seem to be as he left it. A series of vignettes. Billy - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1668415/1/Billy In the instance before death, a man can relive a lifetime. Spirit Horse - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1670028/1/Spirit_Horse If a warrior had been true to himself and done the best he could his rewards would be great. Worth Nothing - By spotted.paw http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1673250/1/Worth_nothing Chavez pours out his heart to Jane Greathouse about what has happened in his past. Newly Christened - By Lea of Mirkwood http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1675058/1/Newly_Christened Doc earns his nickname from the Dirty Underwear Gang. The Jokes on Us - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1689649/1/The_Jokes_on_us What if the truth was really a carefully constructed lie? Time With You - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1712773/1/Time_With_You Billy has an encounter with a girl from the future. Muerte de Chivato - By Flame Angel Lee Maxwell http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1783397/1/Muerte_de_Chivato Billy the Kid has made his last stand. Pat Garrett returns to his Fort Sumner lover to tell her. The Boy - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1856761/1/The_Boy Tom takes a shot to the gut and it's all over. Or is it? A Promise and a Test - By amenity http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1865022/1/A_Promise_and_a_Test 1873: When little Henry McCarty gets insulted by a schoolmate, he asks himself and his mother what the point of living is and why it is so hard not to have a real father. His mother then teaches him a valuable lesson about life and living. Old Cowboys Never Die - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2066504/1/Old_Cowboys_Never_Die Billy comes back from the dead to settle some unsettled business. The Ride - By Saturn Rising http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2430416/1/The_Ride For Billy, it was all in a day's fun. Young Guns: The Beginning - By magukarogu http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2813949/1/Young_Guns_The_Beginning Starts out five years before the arrival of Billy the Kid. Includes all five of the boys. Memories of the Past - By BlueSpaderAngel http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2719416/1/Memories_of_the_past Chavez meets a girl from his past and thinks back on their time together. Wild Hearts - By ArkansasPrincess72482 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2987921/1/Wild_Hearts Chavez meets a girl who almost tames his wild heart. An End For a Start - By Lyberated http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3032491/1/An_End_for_a_Start Forty minutes ago I watched him enter that house with her. I counted every one of those minutes. Forty and who knew how many more years would be how long I would be broken for the Kid. Failure - By BlondeSinger101 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2833840/1/Failure A clean girl goes to live with some very dirty guys. Her uncle may be John Tunstall, but will that matter to the Regulators? Prince Tom - By BlondeSinger101 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3044684/1/Prince_Tom Tom O'Folliard tells his tale of being an orphan, and his ride with Billy the Kid Love and Loss - By BlueSpaderAngel http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2942860/1/Love_and_Loss The sequel to Memories of the Past. The continuing adventures of Chavez and Star. Where He Changed His Name - By renaissancegirl23 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3397959/1/Where_He_Changed_His_Name After Young Guns, when Chavez goes to California. Rebecca Armand, the daughter of a ranch owner, meets the young man and is unaware of his true identity... Retribution - By Miss Crusoe http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3417509/1/Retribution While on the run Doc suggests the Regulators take refuge at the homestead of a family he used to know. But he hasn't admitted what he knows will greet them upon their arrival. One of There Own - By BrownEyedDiVa09 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3587630/1/One_of_there_own She was running just like all the rest. But like all of them she carries scars. Will an old childhood friend be able to restore the young girl he once knew. Like Night and day - By Sk8er Chica http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3476479/1/Like_Night_and_Day Chavez and Serena don't get quite what they expected when they take in a troubled boy from the streets. Reflection - By Nyxie Nox http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3662821/1/Reflection During the New Years celebration John Tunstall takes a moment to reflect on his boys. Messing With An Idiot - By DarthBetty http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3634472/1/Messing_With_An_Idiot Molly messes with Dirty Steve because she's bored. Billy Meet Your Match - By Featherly Kisses http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3726122/1/Billy_Meet_Your_Match This is a story in between Young Guns and the end of Young Guns II. It has the same characters from Young Guns II and a new character...a girl...and Billy Meets His Match. Roy the Regulator - By Sk8er Chica http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3799467/1/Roy_the_Regulator Roy O'Bannon comes to live at the Tunstall ranch. Young Guns/Shanghai Noon crossover Brother's In Arms - By karrenia http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2234878/1/Brothers_in_Arms Sometimes one's luck runs out, a look at each member of Billy the Kid's gang during the closing scenes of the second movie. What I Was - By An-Outlaw-A-Lady http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4109648/1/What_I_was About Billy and what he was. Fiddle and the Drum - By makeyafamous http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3814515/1/Fiddle_and_the_Drum In the year 2007, a document surfaces that raises several questions about a possible woman in Billy the Kid's life. Who was this woman and what was her relationship with the Kid and his Regulators? This is their story. Young Guns: Lizzie's Story - By Docs Girl http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3197723/1/Young_Guns_Lizzies_story Elizabeth Turner gets in a spot of trouble and ends up with the Lincoln County regulators! This Woman's Work - By loveonspeedial http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4176794/1/This_Womans_Work A woman’s work is never done… sequel to “Blaze of Glory.” In My Daughter's Eyes - By An-Outlaw-A-Lady http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4475566/1/In_My_Daughters_Eyes This story is about Clara, the daughter Billy never knew he had. After her mother dies, she sets off to find the father she never knew. Birds of a Feather - By GoodbyeMyAlmostLover http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4774585/1/Birds_Of_A_Feather I am Rhoswen Kennis Murphy. I'm the daughter to Kenneth Murphy, niece to Lawrence G. Murphy, an old friend of John Tunstall. My father has died, now I've come to live Part of the Gang - By Featherly Kisses http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5186069/1/Part_of_the_Gang A girl disguises herself as a boy so that society will give her a chance, although she ends up running from the law with murders on her hands. How will she fit in when Mr. Tunstall decides to take her in. Will the boys find out who 'she' really is? Long Stories Magic Dust of the Infamous - By Zeech http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1333524/1/Magic_Dust_of_the_Infamous After Doc was shot near the borders of Mexico by John W. Poe the Kid and his remaining gang escape to Santa Fe. Unwilling to leave their friend behind in a New Mexican hospital, the gang waits in the home of a wealthy actress for Doc to heal. Billy and Pat: Their Story - By Maria44 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1686250/1/Billy_and_Pat_Their_story The story seen through the eyes of Billy and Pat. Fact mixed with fiction. Promises and Dreams - By EmiliosLoofah http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2391057/1/Promises_and_Dreams Murder! Betrayal! Revenge! Jessica Tunstall just turned sixteen when her father is killed! Jessica is knowingly out of control with a vengeance that Lincoln County has never seen before! Culture Shock - By Sk8er Chica http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2764756/1/Culture_Shock Two of our favorite Hogwarts students are sent to live in the Old West. How will they survive? A Girl - By renaissancegirl23 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2892818/1/A_Girl Meet Natalie, a young and tough girl found by Tunstall and goes to live and work with the Regulators. Pranks, fights, and a little romance come through. Rampaging Riddle - By Sk8er Chica http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3048644/1/Rampaging_Riddle Serena Riddle, a half Indian ex-barmaid, works for John Tunstall and later rides with the Lincoln County Regulators. Young Guns: Anna's Story - By MigratingCoconuts06 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1844993/1/Young_Guns_Annas_Story A black hole sucks Anna into the raging gunfights and political corruption of Lincoln New Mexico. She meets up with Billy the Kid and his group of regulators and all Hilarity breaks loose. Blaze of Glory - By loveonspeedial http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3580542/1/Blaze_of_Glory She was engaged to a man she didn't love, infatuated with a man who she couldn't be with, and then an orphan. Cordelia Tunstall's life was a disaster... and it only got more chaotic from there. The Little Spaniard Girl - By isansa http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3636405/1/The_Little_Spaniard_Girl My brother was killed, my savior murdered. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Lila's Tale: An Outlaw Story - By Lilagirl http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2750309/1/Lilas_Tale_An_Outlaw_Story Lila McCarty was a simple nurse, but when she met John Tunstall her life went upside down. Especially when she meets her cousin that she never knew... Hell Bent for Leather - By EmiliosLoofah http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2653152/1/Hell_Bent_for_Leather Volume 2 of Promises and Dreams. This is the continuing adventure of Jessica Tunstall and Billy the Kid! Setting of the Sun - By Mononoke Lynn http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2676598/1/Setting_of_the_Sun They all lived and were granted clemency. But when one of the boys shoot a girl from Idaho, she stirs up the lives of the six men when she admits to being outlaw. Pals - By Euterpe's Bard http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4154251/1/Pals Lupin and Jamie have been on the run for 11 years when they run into the Regulators. Life will never be the same for any of them. Riding the Whirlwind - By Taenzcher http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2534260/1/Riding_the_Whirlwind Katherine Elizabeth arrives from London with news for John and is swept up into the war that follows his murder. Murderous Molly the Regulator - By DarthBetty http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3578486/1/Murderous_Molly_the_Regulator Molly is all alone in this world other than her close friend Chavez. All the things she loves are taken from her and now she might lose Chavez forever if she doesn't learn to release her emotions. Wild is the Wind - By Kirachi http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4224781/1/Wild_is_the_Wind Set after Young Guns. Chavez and Doc have stayed by Billy's side and formed a new gang. During a shoot out Billy is wounded and ends up lost and alone, his only hope is to find shelter...but he finds something much more.